


Barracuda

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [43]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Belladona runs into Percy and things turn into a hot flirty mess.A deal with the devil between a girl who's got nothing left to lose and a boy too dumb to cherish what he's got. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards
Series: Owari Magica [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Barracuda

**Author's Note:**

> EXP: 5  
> 1745 pts to slytherin~

Belladona shook her head as she wandered in the mall to get bubble tea. It had been days since that witch battle and she was confused. Seeing Vondila laying there dead hadn't affected her like she thought it would. She walked up to the counter. "A winter melon with rainbow jelly please." She pulled out her wallet and payed for the drink and waited. Not only that but she got a better view of the other magi in a fight along with those two newbies. Sierra and Eva. Sierra confused her, could the girl even despair without grief? Eva on the other hand could be easy. Figure out what the wish really did and tell her bam. Witch. She took her drink and sipped on it. She started to wonder again. Not wanting to go home since her parents weren't living here full time anymore. She stopped when the bright flashy lights caught her eye. An arcade. She smiled maybe she could have some fun. She walked in and got some game tokens and looked around. Something would catch her eye.

Percy was lounging on a colorful 90s-style cushioned couch in front of guitar hero, legs propped up on his bookbag as he went through a round of "Paint It Black". Near perfect score, hard mode, as usual. He had a big cup of mountain dew next to him, a big box of popcorn in front of him, different types of candies mixed in with it. Caramels and whoppers and raisinets, even a sprinkling of peppermint Hershey kisses that he'd taken the time to individually unwrap and toss in there. He was practically numb to the world, though who could blame him? He'd come in late and everything went wrong. It was, to some degree, his fault. So... why did he feel the way he did? Like... nothing had changed at all? He sucked in a breath and clicked another song, slid in another token. This was enough, right?

Belladona stopped and saw white hair and dark skin. Percy. The magi that took a bite out of the fucking witch. Shit he was hard core and attractive. She shook her head now was not the time. Maybe she could play some video games and try and push Percy over a bit more. "Sup Percy." She greeted after watching him play the next chosen song. She leaned into view. She had an open jacket that was a nice pop of pink with a white tee under it and shorts. It might be winter but it was mild in Seaford.

Percy himself had gone for an open varsity jacket- green and black- over a white undertale shirt and some black and white checkered pants. He looked like a 2005 scene dream, and it was alright by him. Belladonna... looked really pretty. He looked her over. "So... hello. You don't look ready to throw down."

Belladona laughed. "I could be but too many people really." She took a sip of her drink. "Came here for fun, missed the mall and all that." She took in the area around Percy. Enough junk food for a family. "Emotional eating are we?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

He glanced down at it, then actually leaned down to put it between them. "Sure, I guess. Not really. Just have a sweet tooth." He shrugged and sipped the mountain dew. "Feel free to try, the butter and salt make it taste even sweeter. And... I don't want to fight you. I just wanted to say that. I never did."

Belladona popped one of the candies in her mouth. He was right, it was sweeter. "Who said anything about fighting I want to survive and am willing to do what's needed for that." And get some payback. She left that out. No point spilling the beans. That was no fun.

"I can admire that, kinda." He nodded. After a pause, he put the guitar back too. He didn't want to mess with it yet. However, one thing had been stuck on his mind. "How does Salem fit into it?"

Belladona glared at Percy. Bring Salem into this. Not what she wanted but whatever. "Push her and you push Vondila why else." She took a sip of her drink. "How was Vondila after being disarmed?" She internally laughed at her own sick joke. But at same time the memory of the older girl's arm coming off had been bothering her. It couldn't be saved with all that poison but still.

"You know," Percy could get why she was mad at him. He knew it was a weak spot, and he kept poking it. So... he might as well back off. "She's strong. She's going to be all right."

Belladona snorted at that comment. She understood the pain Vondila was probably going through, she was missing her leg. It hurt the physical side hurt but the emotional could be enough to push her over. It almost did for herself. "Sure. Can I have a shot?" She pointed at the guitar.

Percy put in another token and passed it to her. "Big guitar hero fan?" He asked. He didn't want to talk about Vondila right now. He felt responsible for it, even if she had lifted the scalpel personally.

Belladona looked over the song choices. "Played it a lot a few years back." It was one of those games that was always at the hospital. She picked red hot chilli peppers higher ground. She tapped her foot along with the beet as she clicked on the buttons and 'strummed' along. She used the whammy bar whenever she could. She only missed a few notes in the song but hell for a game she hadn't touched in sometime she still had it.

Percy found himself smiling as he watched. She was really good, even rusty. "It's always waiting. No matter what you go through, there's still guitar hero."

Belladona snorted at that. "It's everywhere. Like nothing new but everyone seems to have it or a controller." It wasn't even a cheap game her parents had bought every version for the hospital and home. They ended up getting rid of them over time but still. She finished the song with a bit of flare. This was nice. Kinda. She missed her 'siblings' they didn't hang out as much. She didn't want them to be pulled into this mess.

Percy sat forward and put another token into the machine. "I didn't really get to go to the arcade when I was a kid. Or, uh, out much at all. Other than dinners, going to the park, wandering around the neighborhood after my parents were asleep, and going to the store for new games... I didn't get out. So I'm used to playing at home." He didn't know why he felt the need to get into it. He grabbed a handful of mismatched candy and popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

Belladona picked another song. Barracuda was always a fun one for her. She responded to Percy's comment with a hum. She understood. Back when she was sick all the time she barely got out. She had the benefit of her parents always fostering more children though. She pushed those thoughts back though. No need to show weakness to him. "It's been bothering me for the last few days. Do you normally try and eat witches?"

He snorted, leaning back in his seat. Beating around the bush was one of his specialties, but they seemed to be dodging between beating the bush and taking a hedge trimmer to it. "Not really. But, uh, first time for everything, right?" He lifted one eyebrow. "You always dismember magi?"

Belladona blinked for a second and laughed. "Scalpel's got a sharper edge then you think it would. I may not be a nurse but her arm was full of poison would have made it harder to save. That and she needed to be dead to bring back. Weird how magic works." She hummed along to the song. "But if I had waited to leave the labyrinth she wouldn't be alive anymore. Got to do that fast and got one shot."

"That's fair, I guess." He rifled through the mix for a hershey kiss to offer her. "I'm not judging. I'm better at not being around than I am at being here, and you kept your promise. So I don't have any problem with you. I just... My mind won't quit racing. It has a ton of questions, but I don't know how many of them are good ideas, let alone something you'd want to answer."

"Well ask and I might answer." Belladona continued to hum along to the song.

"Alright... if you could redo all of this, what would you wish for?" He went for something... easy, maybe. Or maybe it wasn't. Depending on the magi... his mind strayed to Ana. Again. Like it always did.

Belladona laughed, was Percy really double guessing about all this or was he trying to dig into her more. "Same thing. Wish to not be and never be sick again. Best thing ever. Hell, only reason I didn't die after losing my leg was my wish." She hadn't had a sick day since she had made her wish. Poison didn't seem to have the same effect as on her as it had on others. "What about you, Mr. Bite?" She sided eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't change a thing." His lips quirked up. He wanted to trust her. There was something about her... something he maybe saw in himself. A bit more jaded, sure, but something there anyways. "My parents were so paranoid about everything when I was a kid. What I ate, when I ate, how I ate it, how much. I don't want anyone to ever be that obsessed with what I eat again- though I might be taking it a bit to the extreme." To demonstrate, he breaks off a chunk of plastic from where they're sitting and pops it in his mouth. Again, not too satisfying a flavor, but the crunch was fine. "I don't know. I never thought about this part of my wish, but then it just... I bit the familiar, and then the witch, and it worked better. And maybe it's crazy, but the whole situation we're in is crazy. What's a bit of teeth gnashing in with the blood, sweat, and tears we've already spent?"

Belladona made a wide toothy grin. "Your right it's nothing. Not only that but I must say it was kinda hot." She finished up the song with a coy grin, might as well have some fun with Percy.

That wiped all the thoughts from his brain. His cheeks flushed and he stared at her, lips barely parted. It was what? He coughed and fed another token into the machine, fumbling. "I-uh what?"

Letting out a chuckle she picked another song this time at random. "I said what I said. It was hot that you bit the witch." She started playing the new song. Something by AC/DC she didn't catch the name but it was catchy.

And that wasn't what he was expecting, at all. His cheeks were way too hot, so he pressed the cup of soda to it, feeling the condensation run over his cheeks. "Huh. I- wasn't trying. What's the right thing to say back to that?" He glanced at her. She was really pretty, even adding in the nurse-from-hell aesthetic from the battle. If she just had a spray of blood on it and a manic grin on her face, she'd fit right in with a cast of serial killers, and that was hot. Why was he still thinking about this?

"Oh come on you don't know what to say? Maybe you should just do what your hearts telling you and not that cute head." Belladona was loving this. The boy was flustered it was cute. Maybe he could be more useful alive. She would have to see.

Percy's brain probably made an audible error noise as it processed it. What was his heart telling him? That was hard. What were people supposed to do when it was pounding and making fluttery shapes in his stomach? When his mind melted and just played sappy music that his parents played when they thought he wasn't listening? He shifted and faced her fully. No matter what he'd probably get the wrong answer to the question she was posing, so he'd better atleast try. "I challenge you. Your pick of game."

Now that sounded like fun. She paused and looked around the space. Any game. Her eyes glanced over DDR but her leg screamed no. Stupid missing limb. "To bad they don't have the pain station that one is a great test of pain tolerance, know just how hard someone can take it after a match." She smirked. She then noticed a street fighter machine. "How about street fighter?" She put away the guitar hero control and took her drink and the container of popcorn.

Percy slung his bag over his shoulder and followed her like a puppy. "Sounds good to me." He couldn't help the smile. It worked? And she wasn't upset? Maybe he had a better idea of how to respond to stuff like that than he thought- or maybe he was just lucky. He put the required tokens in and grabbed the controller. "Your loss, scarlet."

"Ha you wish snacc attack." She picked up the controller and looked over the characters for a second and picked Chun-Li. "Been playing since I could hold a controller."

Percy grinned as he picked Chun Li as well. "The only snack here is you in about... a minute and a half?" He bumped her hip with his own. "But seriously, winner gets... one favor. Whatever they want. Deal?"

"Deal." Belladona grinned. "You’re on, pretty boy."

Percy frowned as the first hit landed. She hit him hard. "Okay, okay, we'll see who knocks it out first, right?"

Belladona grinned as she hit Percy. This was fun. "Sure we will Snacc."

And another bad hit. "Maybe I should try biting it too." He suggested, sighing theatrically. All thoughts of her calling him cute had left his mind- well, almost all.

Belladona laughed. "Ask permission first and I may let you." She side eyed him.

He glanced at her to smile back, then heard the sound. Great! Her character made the impact noise, rather than his. "If I put a cherry on top, can I?"

Belladona heard that and turn end, well that definitely got something going. She chewed her lip and focused on the screen. "Well lets see who win first shall we?"

His smile grew as he landed another one. "Guess I'll be buying... maraschino, right?"

Belladona smirked. "I'm more of sour cherry kinda gall." She didn't need to let him get to her.

Percy shrugged. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'm not opposed, as long as it's sweet." It didn't hurt that he landed another hit.

Belladona smirked. "Well I like sweet but I also like when theres a bit of sour." She licked her lips.

His streak failed and he relaxed. They each had one hit left before they'd lose. It was evenly matched. "You've seen- I eat everything, scarlet."

Belladona didn't pull her eyes away from the screen. "Well then maybe we should really test that out."

Percy stepped back, lifting his hands and grinning. "And I've still got it! You ran me around, miss Belladonna, but I guess it's my destiny." He wiped his hands on his jacket and grinned. "Yeah?"

Belladona glared at the screen, what was this game just controlled by some dice or something? "I guess it really is fate." She smiled at Percy. "So what do you want Percy? A deals a deal."

"In all honesty, I really need your help. I... know it's risky. And you don't beat around the bush. And she shot at you..." He took a deep breath. "My favor... is that you do something to help Ana. I know she's close... to becoming a witch. But we don't need her to become one, there's plenty of other witches. You don't need her soul gem, even if I know that's what you're aiming for. So... please? A deal..." He offered her his hand.

Belladona glared at Percy thinking things over. Mariana turning would help others turn. She didn't hold the girl responsible for shooting her, hell she would have done the same thing. Save Ana because of some silly game. Well shit if she had known she would played hard or have picked something else. "So you know the truth. Eb wasn't sure if you figured things out yet or those twins told you." She was a Cox and dammit a Cox was true to their word. "I got to ask why her? Why not Von or Vanessa?"

He looked down at his hand. "I figured it out myself. Eb... we're close, but he wasn't part of it. After what you said, the note, and... how Ana was acting? She said something, and it all just clicked. I had to bolt, and I didn't see anyone for a month after that. But... Ana's important to me. Vondila is like a big sister, Nessa too, but Ana? If she turns, and Luis has to see? If I have to help f-" His throat closed up and his eyes burned. The first time tears had threatened since the events of the battle, and it was over the thought of losing his friend. The friend he'd practically abandoned for.... ages. "I just want another chance to be a better friend. If that's selfish, then that's fine. We're all selfish sometimes, and she'll fall eventually anyways. You'll get what you want then, and if I make it, I'll understand and be right with you. I promise that." He left his hand there, waiting for her to shake it, to come through on it.

She continued to glare. Percy was a softie doing something for someone else even though it could hurt him. She really did have a type. "Fine." She took Percy's hand. "I'll leave Mariana alone. I won't keep pushing her." This complicated everything but she would figure it out.

He squeezed her hand gently, turning it so he could press his lips to the back of her knuckles. "It means everything to me. I just wanted you to know that."

Shit fuck how dare he make her feel like this. "Yeah what ever Snacc." She turned away. Things were not working out at all. Is this why Von changed so much? These kids really got to her. Now two were out of her site directly Mariana and Ophelia one more and things will get interesting.

"You heading out, or staying for a while? You can keep the popcorn..." He offered a smile and pulled his backpack strap over his shoulder. "And if you need me for anything, even just a rematch, you know where to find me. Or- uh. Do you want my number?"

Belladona smiled at Percy. "I'll need to take a rain check on those cherries." She grabbed her drink and her new found popcorn. "And don't worry I'll find you Snacc." She winked and started to make her leave.

Sue him, he watched her leave with a dopey smile on his face, heart still pounding. 


End file.
